The Encounter
by AJ4
Summary: I so totally suck at these thingies...okay well here goes nothing: what if a new powerful wizard came into play....and they were..are...Voldemort's child? R&R plz!!


AN: okay…this is a Harry Potter fic! It'll have a new character in it. Why? Because I was bored and thought of something   
that sounded cool to me. Anyway! I don't own Harry Potter!! No matter how hard I wish! (Stupid wishing star not   
working…) it belongs to J.K. Rowling (who I admire a lot O.o) and WB owns the rights or something…like…the…  
uh…commercializing it or something along those lines…. ^_^ onto the ficcy! (Btw!! My friend Rena helped me design   
the new character! Aint she the greatest?!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So do we know who it is? Or why they're so out of control?"  
"I think it's a child….a muggle…"  
"A MUGGLE?!?! How could a muggle do that??!"  
"That's what we need to find out…I'm almost certain…"  
"Albus….I don't know about this…"   
"Minerva, trust me…."  
"Alright….I…I just don't know. What did you want to do about this?"  
"Get them to the school. And try to get their powers into control of course."  
"Albus! Isn't that a little dangerous! Besides! What if the students find out!?"  
"Minerva, I have every intent of telling the students. They deserve to know."  
"….I think this is a bad idea."  
"I know you do. That's why I take full responsibility of it."  
"Oh alright Albus…But don't say I didn't warn you. Who will get them?"  
"Hmm…."  
"Albus…?"  
"…."  
"….Albus!!"  
"Oh sorry Minerva…I was thinking. I think I shall send Hagrid to fetch them…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A girl the age of fourteen ran throughout the streets of a small muggle town. Her black hair, with midnight blue streaks,   
whipped and stung her face as rain beat down upon her. Her silver eyes glistened as tears brimmed. Her eyes glowed   
with a strange wildness, almost as if she were a feral animal, trying to find it's way back to the wild.   
She closed her eyes and fought back the tears as best she could. She tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell to her   
knees. Sparks of lightning flared as she hit the pavement. A soft, dark blue aurora surrounded her as she slowly stood   
again. A strong fatigue started to sink into her bones as she started running again. She had been running for three whole   
hours nonstop. Running from them, the people, the muggles who had seen her. Seen her do something not even she could  
explain.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*Flashback*~  
Four children sat in a circle on the floor of the basement at the orphanage. They sat giggling and exchanging stories of  
foster parents and of spooks of the past. Quietly a younger girl slipped into the room and stood there watching them.   
"Yeah and then he-…hey what's the mute doing in here?"  
"She's mute?" Said the girl with blond hair.   
  
"Yeah, deaf and dumb. She's new here. A bloody idiot. Can't understand a thing. Someone could point a pistol at her   
and she wouldn't know what was going on."  
  
"That's sad…" Said the other blond girl as she glanced at the frail child standing in the shadows.   
  
"She's not sad, just scary!!" Said the oldest boy in the group. He stood up,  
"Come on, let's get her back to her room."  
  
"Yeah let's," Said the other boy as he stood also. The first girl sighed,  
  
"She can stay, she's not doing any harm…" The second girl nodded,  
  
"Yeah, just leave her be. Hey, Charles. You know a lot about the kids here, and their stories. What's hers?"   
She nodded her head in the direction of the soft-eyed child.   
  
"Well…"Charles began,  
  
"I hear that she was found on the door step of a house far from here…."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A soft voice whispered,  
"Will she be alright here?"   
  
"I don't know…but safer here than she would be than with us. We've taken care of her long enough. She needs to return  
to her own kind," said a more confident, but still soft voice.   
  
"But, her blood…it's not human any longer…"  
  
"I know, but maybe, there will still be time for her human qualities to become dominant."  
  
"I hope you're right…"   
  
"So do I….so do I…."  
  
The two owners of the voices left, leaving a weeping baby on the step of a house. A house that they thought   
could help the child that they loved so dearly. And so they left, back into the cool mist of the dark, dark night.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The petite blond girl sighed,  
"So…you're trying to tell me she was raised by some magical creature?"  
  
Charles nodded, while holding back laughter,  
"Hey, I know the truth. If you don't believe me then fine…"  
The other boy snickered quietly.  
  
"Come on let's go Lynn," the girl stood and motioned for her sister to follow.   
  
"hey, hey! Wait up!" the two boys called as they ran after the girls.  
  
A small gem tear ran down the small girl's cheek, as she remember every little detail of that night she was   
left on the doorstep of those strangers that had raised her.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The girl kept running, until she could run no longer. She collapsed on the ground, with electricity bolts consuming her  
elfin figure.   
Hagrid stepped out of the shadows, and threw the limp girl over his massive shoulder,  
"There we go hun…we'll get you ta' safety soon 'nough."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: so…the first chapter is done…whaddya think? Should I continue? Please leave a review with any ideas, comments,   
or thoughts! I'd love to hear from you all! Check ya on the flip side!  
~Tsuki 


End file.
